


【黄饼】黄铉辰养了一只猫

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 黄铉辰X徐彰彬，周末限定小短篇
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Kudos: 6





	【黄饼】黄铉辰养了一只猫

黄铉辰养了一只猫。

确切地说是黄铉辰觉得自己养了只猫。

那是只黑色的短毛猫，初来乍到的时候比一般印象里的猫都要瘦一圈，几乎能在他走路的时候看清身侧肋骨的形状，全身皮毛乌黑发亮，再衬着一双金色眼睛，让他看起来像那种游戏里法力强大的异世界生物，盘踞在属于自己的角落，有点阴沉和与现实格格不入的感觉。

这只是他的第一印象，在那只猫蹭着他开口叫起来之前的印象。

他没见过那么像小狗狗的猫，跟自家的ggami比起来有过之无不及，黄铉辰想。

他不怕人，热衷于和每个和他处在同一空间的人类亲近玩耍，尤其对着黄铉辰更是到了几乎有些缠人的程度。

猫咪叫起来的声音也不像看起来该有的低沉，甚至可爱得有点甜腻，总是一边那样喵喵叫着发出呼噜声用尾巴缠住所有能勾到的地方一边往他身上扑。

像是在黄铉辰睡觉的时候到他肚子上蹦蹦跳跳，或是挂在他身上使劲搂住脖子把全身的重量都放在他胸前，如果被往下拽就会发出不满的哼声，用爪子勾住他外套不撒手，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他颈边不肯动换。

黄铉辰只能笑着用手把他抱得紧一点或者扶稳一些，防止他迷迷瞪瞪从自己身上摔下去。

当然他也有些属于猫咪的习性，比如在你安静下来忙着做什么的时候就会尤其热衷于找你玩，就在周围绕着圈子，瞄了半天最后找准时机一爪子拍上来，让现役偶像的优质自拍变得宛如迷惑行为大赏里的作品。

黄铉辰除了嘶两声之外对他也没什么办法，最多无非就是把他拽过来按怀里呼噜呼噜毛再一起多拍几张了事。

他的猫咪也不是每天都这么热情，毕竟作为猫，该有的傲娇属性在关键时刻并不会掉链子，偶尔黄铉辰突然脑袋一热主动想去亲亲抱抱，猫咪反倒会开始挣扎，一开始挥着四肢，再然后会扭着身子喵喵叫着向别人求救，但鉴于体型差距通常不太会成功，最后就只能任由别人乖乖顺毛，从前胸下巴一直撸到后背，连光亮的皮毛都被摸得软趴趴贴在身上。

后来这只猫咪发愤图强在锻炼中日渐强壮，有时候从后面朝黄铉辰猛扑过来能给他怼个跟头，同理黄铉辰在制服他的过程中需要花费的力气也越来越大，可是每次最后汗涔涔几乎全身湿透地把猫楼进怀里按紧的时候，又觉得手感确实比过去随便就摸到肋骨那会好多了，一开心就忍不住多摸几下，流的汗也随他去了。

养过猫的人都知道，吃饭时候是最难熬的，对黄铉辰来说自然也不例外，当然他也习惯了吃到一半他的猫过来用脑袋顶使劲蹭他。

他也无奈，可那边软软的毛发贴着他，不给摸开心了就不肯走的样子有没法放着不管，只好腾出手去给顺顺毛揉揉脸蛋。

即使有时候会有吵闹，可黄铉辰还是很爱他的猫的，不知道他的猫知不知道。

今天是个周末，他的猫又开始一大早就撵得忙内满屋子乱跑，黄铉辰靠在门框上等他注意到自己，也不知道要多久，他边看边笑就有点走神，走神想着以后要定做一个镶着最漂亮宝石的项圈送给他，让所有人都知道那是他的猫。

END

不是猫化是脑补hhhhhh


End file.
